


Sonntagmorgen

by Wintermeer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: John Doggett erwacht am Sonntagmorgen.





	Sonntagmorgen

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages fielen wärmend durch die Fenster von John Doggetts Schlafzimmer. Langsam tasteten sie sich über den alten Dielenfußboden hinauf aufs Bett und ihre Wärme holte den FBI-Agenten sanft aus einem totengleichen Schlaf zurück. Auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt und das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, lag er da und murrte schläfrig, als die Sonne seinen nackten Rücken berührte. Nur ganz allmählich befreite sich sein Geist aus dem nebeligen Dunst des Schlafes, aber irgendwann öffnete er schließlich die Augen und betrachtete die leere Bettseite neben sich. 

Er war allein.   
Natürlich war er das. John Doggett konnte sich an kaum einen Morgen erinnern, an dem er aufgewacht war und Skinner immer noch neben ihm gelegen hatte. Und auch wenn er nichts anderes erwartet hatte, fluchte er doch, weil er es wieder nicht mitbekommen hatte, als der Assistant Director gegangen war. Für einen Moment war er sogar versucht, den Arm auszustrecken und die Hand auf das Laken zu legen, um zu testen, ob es vielleicht noch warm war, doch er widerstand. Es wäre einfach zu albern gewesen.

Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und hielt die Hände dicht vor seine Augen. Er schloss sie zu Fäusten und streckte die Finger dann wieder lang aus. Ein dumpfer Schmerz war da in seinen Fingergelenken. Muskelkater? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er alt wurde? Vielleicht holt mich langsam die Gicht, dachte er spöttisch. Nein, wenn seine Hände schmerzten, dann weil er sich noch vor wenigen Stunden mit aller Kraft an den Metallstreben des Bettkopfes festgekrallt hatte. Ganz so als wolle er verhindern, dass ein Sturm ihn fortriss und in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreute. 

Gedankenversunken ließ er die Hände sinken und massierte sich den knurrenden Magen. Die Umschreibung »Sturm« traf es ziemlich genau. In der Tat hatte er in den Nächten, in denen er mit Skinner zusammen war, das Gefühl, in ihm würde ein Feuersturm an Gefühlen wüten. Es war eine tosende Mischung aus brutaler Erregung, aus nagenden Zweifeln, die Öl ins Feuer gossen und einer tiefen Erleichterung, die ihn alles aushalten ließ. Bei keiner Frau hatte er jemals so empfunden. 

Bei dem AD aber konnte er sich plötzlich fallen lassen, sich fortreißen lassen und für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke alles vergessen. Wenn er sich Skinner hingab, war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, der nach dem tragischen Tod seines Sohnes auch noch von seiner Frau verlassen worden war. Er war nicht mehr der FBI-Agent, der von New York nach Washington umgezogen war, all seine Freunde und Verwandte zurückgelassen hatte, in der Hoffnung ein neues Leben anfangen zu können und die alten Tragödien hinter sich zu lassen. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, dem plötzlich klargeworden war, dass er hier vor dem Nichts stand.   
Allein mit sich und in einer fremden Welt. 

Nein. In den Augenblicken, wenn er mit diesem Mann zusammen war, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl allein zu sein. Er war Teil von etwas. Teil von jemandem. Selbst wenn es – und darüber war er sich völlig im Klaren - nur Sex war. In diesen nächtlichen Stunden fühlte er sich gewollt und gebraucht. Und was konnte er mehr erwarten? 

Assistant Director Walter Skinner hatte ganz sicher keinerlei emotionales Interesse an ihm. Hierbei ging es nur um Sex. Es ging darum, sich abzureagieren und für ein paar kostbare Stunden gemeinsam der Realität zu entfliehen. Mittel zum Zweck füreinander, wenn man so wollte. John Doggett wusste all dies und doch zog sich bei dem Gedanken daran irgendetwas in seinem Magen kalt zusammen. Er schob es auf den Hunger und schlug seufzend das dünne Laken zurück, das er als Bettdecke benutzt hatte. 

Es war Sonntag, aber an Schlaf konnte er nicht mehr denken, deshalb zog er sich an und ging laufen, anstatt sich in der Küche ein Frühstück zuzubereiten.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Mehr? Hinterlasse ein Kudo und behalte diesen One-Shot im Auge. :-)


End file.
